


My Neighbors, the Danvers

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, on the outside looking in, trigger warning mention of miscarrage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: You’ve seen them more than a dozen times over the past year since you moved into the apartment across the hall.  They’re nice people, the Danvers as you’ve begun to think of them, you don’t know if they’re married or not, but they certainly act like it





	

You’ve seen them more than a dozen times over the past year since you moved into the apartment across the hall. They’re nice people, the Danvers as you’ve begun to think of them, you don’t know if they’re married or not, but they certainly act like it. The first time you saw them you were a little startled because while there is _absolutely **nothing wrong**_ with two women dating, it was a little surprising to find a pair lesbians right across the hall from your new place. They’re a nice enough couple, a bit distant, but friendly enough, the older of the two, Astra, is a bit aloof—sometimes making some sort of scathing remark about ‘your people’ to Alex (and you wonder if she’s an immigrant, or at least new to California), but whatever Astra’s attitude on any particular day, she clearly sees nothing but stars whenever she looks at her lover, Alex.

As time passes you learn a bit more about your neighbors, you learn that Alex has a sister named Kara, a bubbly, slightly-dorky blonde with a fascination for cardigans, who has a friend named James, a tall, broad-shouldered black man who is clearly smitten with her and she with him, even if they don’t see it. Then there’s Astra’s friend Winn, a nerd if there ever was one, but clearly Astra seems to like him and frequently invites him over to the apartment to play video games late into night. Eventually Winn starts bringing a friend with him, a bright energetic brunette named Lucy, and how a nerd like Winn scored her you’ll never know.

But it is Alex and Astra who fascinate you the most. You’re not sure _why_ exactly, but they do. Every time you see them, you want to ask them all the usual questions: how did you meet, how long have you guys been dating, are going to get married someday, what about kids. But you can’t, because you don’t really know them, you’re just the across-the-hall neighbor who spends too much time staring through the peephole at the apartment across from you.

Then everything changes.

One day you look out your peephole to see Alex walk up to her door, she’s carrying an armful of grocery bags, nothing unusual about that, and then she drops the bag, again nothing unusual about that,. But it’s her reaction that startles you, scares you actually, because for a moment Alex stands there staring at the spilled groceries, and then she just… _breaks down_ , sinking to the floor to curl up into a ball against her apartment door sobbing hysterically, deep, gut-wrenching sobs. What can you do? You can’t just leave the poor woman there sobbing on a dirty floor.

So you invite her in for coffee

As she sits at your kitchen table looking a bit more composed and embarrassed you manage to pry the whole story out of her, and it’s even more fantastic than you imagined. Firstly, Astra is a former soldier-turned-eco-terrorist-turned-federal-agent (apparently Alex is FBI, who knew). She and Alex had been dating for almost three years and married for a little over one year, and had decided to try for children, undergoing IVF treatments, only for all of their attempts so far to fail, their latest attempt—number twenty—had just failed, and they had gotten into an argument over it, hence Alex’s breakdown. You’re shocked and saddened by this story and now it’s your turn for a confession, you start telling Alex about how you’ve been watching them, fascinated by how in love they were, and how you know they will get past this, about fifteen minutes after you invited her in, there’s a knock at the door, Astra’s on the side asking to speak to Alex, you let her in and then give them some privacy. Finally after about another fifteen minutes they leave, thanking you profusely for your kindness and apologizing for any inconvenience, you tell them it wasn’t any inconvenience and hope that things will get better.

Things are different after that, the two women actually greet you in the hall instead of the usual head nod in passing, even better they sometimes stop and chat with you in the lobby when you or one of them is getting the mail. About two, maybe three months after you invited Alex in for coffee you see them after a long absence (they apparently were on some kind of assignment of some kind), but its how they look that surprises and pleases you, because Alex is pregnant, just barely, but definitely pregnant, and when they see you in the hall as they tiredly shuffle home they both (even Astra who you thought only smiled at Alex) smile and wave at you, you smile back and congratulate them both.

Nine months later little Conner Jeremiah Danvers (or ‘C.J.’ as Alex almost instantly starts calling her) comes into the world, and then one day, after you significant other has finally decided that cheating on you isn’t enough and up and leaves, it’s Alex and Astra who invite you in for coffee, and after you tell them your own tale of woe (which sounds incredibly stupid compared to theirs) it is Astra who offers advice, she tells you about her late husband, a man who had joined her little eco-terrorist group and then, one he got of prison, tried again, he apparently had even tried to kill Alex to try to get Astra back, his demented thoughts being that with Alex out of the way Astra would have no choice but to come back to him. Instead Astra and Alex had jointly led an entire SWAT team of FBI agents against the terrorist cell, leading to her husband’s death and the arrest or death of the other terrorists, but Astra says, the moral of the story is not to get wrapped up in the idea of revenge, she tells you that what your partner did was unfortunate, but nothing to go crazy about. You thank her and when you turn to leave you get another surprise, you’ve been eyeing cute little CJ and have been wanting to hold her, and Alex and Astra both must be mind readers because they let you do just that without question.

A year later you see that Kara (who you’ve since learned is Astra’s niece and Alex’s foster sister, which is weird but you won’t hold it against them) and James are pregnant, and you smile and wave at them too, and when CJ is about four or five you offer to babysit, Alex and Astra politely decline and thank you for the offer, saying that they have plenty of friends and relatives who could do that and also explain that CJ is ‘special’ and doesn’t like strangers (by ‘special’ you think they mean ‘special needs’ but you keep your mouth shut). As the years pass you see CJ grow from a chubby little toddler into a quiet, mousy, but very intelligent young woman, and when she’s about sixteen and being left alone at home for the first time, you’re the one who helps her put out a fire in the kitchen when she sets something on fire in the microwave. After that you offer to check in on CJ on days when both her mothers have to work (the kid’s an almost textbook example of a latchkey kid) and this time Alex and Astra take you up on your offer, somewhat reluctantly.

Its on you’re first day of checking in on CJ that you get a surprise, because as CJ opens the door to let you in you see Supergirl sitting on the couch, and not some impersonate either, its actually her! The Danvers know Supergirl, and as you stare at her while she looks ready to bolt any second the pieces suddenly fall into place, Supergirl is _Kara_ , which means that Astra is an alien and that CJ is half alien. But you keep the revelation to yourself and politely nod when Kara flubs about Supergirl being a ‘close friend of Agent Danvers’, later that night Alex and Astra knock on your door and practically interrogate you and make you sign about a billion non-disclosure agreements, which you happily do because it doesn’t matter to you that they an ‘interspecies relationship’ or that your neighbor’s dorky relative is actually Supergirl, what matters is that they’re very much in love and you want to keep seeing that, so you let their boss—a big hulking fellow named ‘Hank Henshaw’—tell you that if you tell anyone about what you know you WILL disappear.

Despite the new knowledge that you’re living across the hall from Supergirl’s _aunt_ nothing really changes, Alex and Astra both still greet you in the lobby and in the hall, the only difference being is that when a referendum comes up to repel the Alien Amnesty Act you vote ‘no’ when a year ago you would’ve have voted yes, because you’ve seen with your own eyes how harmless most aliens are, you’ve met two of them, so when Congress declares that the Amnesty Act is going to stay you can’t but help going across the hall and congratulating them, they thank you profusely and invite you to dinner.

You accept without hesitation, because now they’re more than just ‘your neighbors’ they’re your friends.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :=)


End file.
